In existing machining apparatus in which multiple tool spindles are employed for a center drill, drill and tap for rapid machining of similar pieces, the change-over time is considerable with different size work materials and different hole spacing requirements. In addition to realigning the spindle spacing, adjustment also must be made for controlling hole depth for the different height of the work material.